Skins: Second Generation Season 3,4 & 7 (Stone Cook)
by 1443064
Summary: Taken from the original UK TV Series. This story centers on a created character of mine, named (Brigitte Stone "Bridget" also noun as "Stone") Whom glorifies her lovely half-British/half-French heritage of language into her new background set in the place where it was actually filmed.


If I may concur this beginning understatement, I will at leastways engage myself to start with my own name. Well here it is then. My name is Brigitte Evangeline Stone. As I'll doubtlessly would like to put it... YES, I'm indeed French. French from Paris, as you can see from my name being "Brigitte" as I've just mentioned once again. But since my father was and still is unfortunately fully British, I melancholically have to now, offensively speaking-so, ignore the fact that I will ever be, what I have been for quite a while, If I may say, French. My father taught me the English I know presently, and entirely (sorry to say) as well as many could have ever had the luck to pursue for unusual common purposes. And curiously I've adapted it pretty rapidly, and fondly turned British myself. Funny thing is, is that I've never really wanted to. But from the moment that my father decided to move here in Bristol, I just couldn't believe the drag of shitload of problems he was putting myself into for the sake of his stupid and meaningless pride of heritage, that I knew I could not identify myself for ever being a part of. I felt like an isolated puppet around him, or if not, a dog chasing for its wooden-stick in the middle of a seemingly unknown and distracting dark forest, where I'll lose my track easily. And he felt like if I had nothing to lose over here in Bristol. Now here's what I think. 1- I hate the fact that I'm rich. Which makes things more complicated that I would've ever expected from years from now. 2- How the madding hell did our parents divorce? 3- Why am I being forced to stay with him and not with mother instead? I know that these resolution don't sound necessarily mature enough to hear and rather sound childish to you people, but it was like I had no choice. Like if I was meant to be one of his slave prisoner, dragging my hair out of head from my lonely cell. No one should be aloud to do that. I well said NO ONE. It is particularly non sense. Although I was well raised, which meant that I didn't have to ask myself too many big questions for now, because it is definitely not the day to argue. Today is THE DAY. Which means it has been over a month we've had just move here in Bristol, and somehow I feel like I'm gazed way too much for my taste on the street. I'm going to have to get used to it before it's too late, because today IS THE DAY THAT I'M STARTING SCHOOL. I'm 17 years old and will attempt a hopefully-good school. If I do remember clearly, it was in fact me that had chosen it over any other one. I will be attending "Roundview College", which doesn't seem that bad, but of course, not great either. One of the many disappointments that I had eventually done against my father's will. All I wanted for now, was to be looking forward to something a little bit less glorious and more conventional. And that is what I have finally seen from this school. Exactly what I needed. No pressure, no surrender. Maybe this year would be something different. Somewhere where people could understand the real me, instead of looking up to me as some sort of brainless object. Because first of all, I'm smart and had always been a straight-A student, because I love studying. And second and last of all, NO ONE likes to be called an object. It's absolutely inhuman to believe so. The physicality don't matter. What we need is intelligence in this world. Interaction among others. Suspicion to our likes. Nothing seems in balance nowadays. We work with stereotypical views of people and considering the individual's standpoint, it's never quite valid to my conception of it. Why can I not share this to father. That's because of him being too square for living. I don't mean to be rude, but aren't we all human?

I woke up this morning from the alarm that did not resonate as well as I would've like it to be in my ears. It went so loud that I thought I was being attacked by some kind of alien starships invading my area. Anyhow. I knew what was waiting for me today. I jumped immediately off bed and headed to my brand new closet. Which was least bigger than what I used to have back in Paris. Everything was quiet, even if it was visited by many different people around the world. This was where my father first met my mother in. In the summer of 1990, around where the movie "The Lover's On The Bridge" were to be filmed and where "Pont Neuf" the bridge, had to be rebuilt by none other than the original director "Leo Carax" himself. One of my favourite movie of all time. But let's not hit it too long. What happened was that they've first met over there around that time, and suddenly ended up seeing each other's for quite a few times until they've finally invited each other to a chic parisian restaurant and made love the same night. What I didn't understand was how my father made his promise to be always there for my mother whatever may happen to her, and made his promise until now he destroyed it in thousands of worth pieces. Did he really hate French people all that much? My mother was French and he surely didn't look like he gave a squirrel of piss about it, because he knew already. But now, his perception of it had fallen off deeply into something more unbearable than ever been. He had grown an unexpected hatred towards French, and controls my language with an alternate assumption of pushing upon my deepest feelings. Is it my dad or a monster?

Getting back presently now. I was seeking the perfect outfit for today, even if it took me a little while. Not really like the usual, because I always gave myself a sharp excuse to my quick and ingenious eyesight on things that fits me best. But since it was the first day, I wasn't going to make an excuse to look like a dull-chick coming straight out from a brothel... which my father wrongly portrays myself when I'm trying real hard in these kind of occasions. At least we weren't wearing bloody stupid uniforms, which I find a relief in. Instead, I decided to dress myself with an almost strapless, but sexy short, but not too short white dress. It had two long cotton fabrics that went up to my tiny straps and traveling down on the middle of my breast, till it both stopped to my hips where two big pockets were inserted. That dress made my breast exhibit a little more than I was hoping to show, but I decided of not worrying about it. Little buttons were placed in the middle of both my breast, where my open exhibit of cloth opened and stopping down to my belly. Thank god I wore a bra under. But somehow I feel a little bit too much. But then I decided to bring my little white jacket with me to cover up when I need to, but decided to rap it around my hips and tie the two sleeves altogether instead. I went to my makeup and decided to just put on a vermilion lipstick, but not too much. I have bigger lips than Angelina Jolie herself, and putting too much of some will be a real waste, because I'll look too much like a hooker. And that is not the image I want to project to people. Last thing I've done, I made my bed in my gigantic red and white room and took my white flat shoes before going downstairs and meeting my father in the kitchen. When I came down, I had noticed my handbag on the ground and quickly took one strap on my right shoulder before finding my dad sitting on a chair in front of the large dinning table, reading his usual Bristol newspaper "Western Daily Press", whilst drinking his black coffee settle down on the table. Marjory, my maid and great friend, was preparing one my finest breakfast. Pancakes, my favourite. Marjory had been my maid since as long as I could remember. She used of being my father's secretary in his big and useless company, but after she was fired for some reasons she refuses to tell me, my father protested and later gave her the job of being his maid. We've always treated her nicely because she was a woman with a heart of pure gold. She is 43 years old, blond with blue eyes, but very wise behind her ears. She had one of those perfect and straight smile. A little like me, but hers shaped the honesty of a woman that were once broke, but became happier by hanging out with the people she loves the most in this world, after her family of course. And that was us. She was offered to settle with her family here in Bristol, as my father paid her an amazing house to continue her work for us, even though we could do it ourselves, but she insisted to. She taught me how to be true to myself and others. Love imperfection and realize its beauty through it. I sat down with a big sighs in front of my father, him with his eyes hidden with the journal covering his entire body from my view. It hadn't been long before Marjory had placed my plate with two pancakes and strawberries on the side. It looked terribly fancy and it smelled as if we were devoted to heaven. She smiled at me kindly and told me how beautiful I was today. As thanked her and backed her with a "You as well!"

Father - (His face still covering with the newspaper) It smells great here, Marjory! Let me guess, pancakes again!

Marjory - (Smiles with a french accent) Yes, Mr. Stone! But today is a special day for "Brigitte"!

Father - (Mad and almost dying) It's not "Brigitte" anymore! God this stupid name, it's "Bridget"!

Me - (Looking up to her and smile) Merci!

My father slams with his fist on the table and threw the newspaper out of his sight on the ground without care. He gazed at me with a death glare. I knew I wasn't supposed to repeat one single word in French and neither does Marjory. What an insult. But yet, who was to blame me, or her, or anybody else that speaks freely French? He was in one of those moods today. And that is the main fact... he scares the living 'ell out of me.

Father - (Mad) Why don't you excuse yourself! (Looking down at my dress from the table and yelling) AND WHAT IS THIS SHITE? What are you trying to look like? A whore? We're not in "The Last Tango in Paris" my dear, so try and be normal for once! (Pointing at my dress) Plus tell what's the use of this? Heh? What's your purpose with all these... these... pathetic clothing?

Me - It's a dress, nothing more!

Father - Oh, nothing more! You're going to get fucking raped because of your nonsense and now it's going to be nothing more! Nothing anymore? God you're so stupid! You'll trim your own self, but I won't be the cause of your obtuseness, you get me!

Marjory - (French accent) It is only a dress!

Father - (Pointing his finger to Marjory) You, Marjory! Stay out of it! (Looking at me) You ingrate, I hope you burn alive!

Me - Like "Jeanne D'Arc"!

My father roughly lift himself off of his chair with pure uncontrollable anger. Like if he was ready to slap me across the face. And I was sure that it was the first thing that were popping through his mind during this uncomfortable silence. We were one against the other, but I gave up. I didn't want the tension to be more baffling than it already is, so I stopped to gazing at him and instead looked down. Marjory went to stop him from doing anything, but fortunately he did not do a thing. Thank God. My father slowly sat back up to his chair and moved forward with his chair, so his chest were fully touching and squeezing the table. He gave me a maleficent look.

Father - Why don't you eat now, heh? We'll talk later!

Looking up to Marjory, I felt bad. I wanted so badly to tell her that I wasn't hungry anymore. And that, nevertheless, it upsets me to think so. But I obeyed and ate my pancakes anyhow without a word coming out from my mouth. After I've finished my dish, Marjory took it and went to put it in the dishwasher in our beautiful kitchen, made with wooden cabinet furnitures entirely. I heard some water pouring down the dish as Marjory started cleaning every bit of crumb that were left untouched, and I thought it was the time to look at my watch to see what time it was. 7:58. We have to leave.

Me - (A little scared of how he'll react instantly) Dad?

Father - (Roll in his eyes) Yes, what is it?

Me - I think we should go now! I don't want to miss anything!

Father - (Taking a sip of his coffee, whilst reading his newspaper that he had threw on the ground earlier) Well... what time is it?

Marjory - (From the kitchen) I'll take her!

Me - It...

Father - (Cutting me for shouting after Marjory) NO! You stay here!

Marjory - Oh, but I insiste! I want her to have a great day!

Father - Yeah yeah, so do I, but no! I'LL take her to her school! End of discussion here! (Turns to me) What time is it I said?

Me - (Bashed with surprise) Oh! Um... 7:59!

Father - Shite! You start at 8:20! Better go now!

He stood up from his chair as I did as well. I took my handbag, because I knew it was going to be the only that I'll ever need for today. We both headed to the entrance, where father was to get his coat, hanged on a golden hook. It was brown and covered slightly with dust, but I was sure that he haven't seen it coming, because he had quickly slipped in it. Next thing he did was taking his black and shiny shoes and dug his big feet in it. Oh my god. This is it. No turning back. The front door was locked and we were ready to open it. While it were opened by my father, stepping out of it and going outside to head right to the only car outside of our huge garage, filled with unused and decorative, antiques cars. I wonder why don't we ever use them? My father always told me that they were to preserve, but not to being touched, because they are collections, not toys to gamble around with.

My father opened his passenger door to take the wheel and hoped on his seat. I stayed outside, thinking of a million things in my mind, like: Would the people like me over there? Would I get bored? Is there anything I have to avoid? Should I argue? May I mess around sometimes? No. Bad idea. I had my head above the clouds as my father snapped me back to reality before closing his door.

Father - For Christ-sake, would you hop in or are just you waiting for Santa Claus to get you?

Me - Oh, sorry!

I opened my door, opposite side of my father and hopped in before closing my door, a little bit too abruptly for my ears. My father escaped a little grown before he placed his car key in the key hole and twisted it for activating the gas and engine. Audi A3 was the car that we were driving around with. One of the best in the world, if I may say. We drove around, listening to the first song coming out of the disk I made for all of the song I enjoy riding to. The first song was "Eurythmics - When the Day Goes Down". Which had led my depression higher than what I would have anticipated. It is such a beautiful song with a beautiful voice. I miss awfully my mother. Why was I taken from her? I loved her so much and now she's gone, forever, from my life. I gazed through my window. It was a beautiful sunny day in Bristol, and I hadn't doubt it one second, but yet, this song reflects a lot from my present life. It's way too much for me. I hope everything will be alright. I really do. Hope that people over here in Bristol are different than those egocentric, despicable people I used to surround myself with. We past someone (a 40-something-year-old man) that had just made an accident with his car, because of some bicycle that weren't supposed to be parked over where he was going, if I do remember his reasons. He was yelling at an innocent old woman for no reason. Poor woman. She sounded so clueless. She didn't know, man. Gee. Lay off. What a strange world we live in. As we arrived at the school, it was much smaller than I was ever thought before. It looked almost abandoned, but it weren't the case, 'cause there were plenty of people gathering around each others in form of crowds. People seeing their best mate, meeting new people and others that were cautiously ignoring others. To me, at my close view, they looked more like a bunch of non-conformist misfits. Each one of them had their own irrelevant behaviour or style. I knew, just at this point now, that it would be a school for me. Enough suitable for myself and less worries. If I hope not being mistaking to.

Father - (Parking his car in front of the school entrance, where most of the crowd went to hang out and get in) We're gonna park up here!

I was looking down in disappointment and suddenly I felt so lonelier than I had ever been a minute ago. I just couldn't express my feelings clearly. I just thought of how this year would go so well, if my father does not stop arguing and yelling at me for the sake of his then ego. I just don't want to feel like some kind of beaten dog. I hope Marjory would come in term of my father and start living a better life. This woman deserves effectively better than what she has to handle daily.

Father - (Sighing before he expressed his displeasure) What?

I suddenly snapped back to reality with surprise. What did he wanted to know?

Me - What? (Ok, he surprisingly wants to know what's my issue. That's new) Oh! Nothing!

Father - (Angry whilst pointing his index finger directly to the school) THAT, I cannot agree is nothing! You've blew all of your fucking chances to perform good in a well respected and educated institution! And now here you are with pack of bloody bum-arse (My father's way of saying) surrounding you like crazy profiteers! That's not good! I want to see you fucking cram! Here people are blatant daft! (Yelling at my face) It's a dull place here you hear me? No one here try their best, only their worse, can't you fucking see that?

He dropped his index finger, but I kept glancing unfaithfully at my window, hoping no one is hearing him or looking up to our direction.

Father - They might all as well be all-dodgy for reasons, aren't they? This is the worst school in this round! And you've chosen it over a performing palace! I'm gutted! Keep your pecker up and leg it! Because I'm extremely narked by your incompetence to try because I need you so badly to grab them by the bullocks! We're posh and I don't need to concern myself with this shite! YOU don't need this shite, and you know it almost as well as I do! Now look at me!

I snapped and turn my head and faced him. I was so scared of what he might adjust next.

Father - Now you making me look rubbish, because you are being rubbish! Isn't it any clear to you enough? Especially since mom left us both, remember?

Me - (I had to tell the truth, but I didn't want to look at his reaction, so I looked back to my window) Mom didn't left us, you left her!

Father - Oh, would you put a sock in it! She had really brain-washed you haven't she? Thank God she's not here with us today! Or any other! That means you can forget her and start fumbling your way through and get it sorted quickly! I mean look at this rathole! That's your future?

I turned my head and faced him again.

Father - Don't play the twat and keep your head focus towards your achievements this year! No failings are being permitted! That's one of the reason why don't have your licence yet! Plus we've just moved here, so don't get too hard on yourself! And this is the next step, if you want to go to Harvard, you are going to have to do much more than you can give now! It's no business here, nor bees-nees, so make it be! You understand me? Not aggro-living punk looking through your robe for the sake of bonking you over! First you get chin-wag, then y...

Me - (Cutting him) I don't want to go to Harvard!

Father - (More rough, more ferocious yell) Then where do you want to go, HEH? You need to go somewhere! I went to Oxford and lasted pretty fondly well if I may put it! So don't give me any bullcrap! I hear them too often from you, thank you!

Me - (I protested) I just don't know where yet, that's all!

Father - That's all? THAT'S ALL? Is that your bloody fucking answer? That's...all! You sound like a nitwit and a loser! Is that how you want them to see you?

Me - (I shrug. Why would I care?) I don't know? (Turn to stare at my window again) They can think whatever they want!

I just want to meet the right people. Why would I ever care about my reputation when there can be so many things that I could achieve without the help of my own forcing, dushbag of a father to plain it for myself. I just have to built myself, just like Marjory tells me all time. Follow my right path.

Father - Well I don't think it's gonna work that way you little snob! Thank God I'm your father! In any other way, I wouldn't give a sweet fanny adams for you! (He points his index finger at me with my whole surprise) And don't you fucking forget about keeping your mouth shut about your past! Do you hear me? NO FRENCH! NO FRENCH! Is that fucking understood or am I supposed to paint you a fucking picture? You don't want to end up broke like your mother!

Me - (Oh ok, that's it. That's enough. I'm gonna rip his head off if he talks to my mother that way ever again) Compare to what you might lie about, mom's not poor like you just said! Plus French is an advancement course for bonus this year in this Uni, so why not trying if you tell me so much to succeed this year? Remember... no failings are permitted!

Maybe I shouldn't waste my whole energy to put in test his raging temper against me. Just maybe.

Father - If you fucking dare talk French like your mother, I will get rid of you, is that clear?

Wait, what did he just said? Damn. Ok, I know what that means now. I should definitely not test his raging temper for sure. Laisse tomber, Brigitte. (Forget it, Brigitte.) Il n'en vaut pas l'coup. (He's not worth the shot.)

Father - Am I talking to wall here or is it bloody clear, for God sake?

Me - (Trying to be calm) No, it's clear! I won't talk French! Ever!

Father - (Smiles for once, all because of my stupid answer. I just wanted to get off and him to leave me alone) Yeah, because French is bollocks and you know it! British is your kingdom and your way of living now! Plus, needless to say, but you've got the Queen!

Yeah, that was a pretty tasteless and needless thing to say. I hate royalty. They can all go fuck themselves in the bush. Anarchy in the UK. That's all that we need. Thanks to the "Sex Pistols".

Father - Ever heard of the line "Best of British"?

Why no.

Me - No!

Father - (With a wide smile) That means good luck!

Oh, whatever.

Me - Oh, ok! Can I go now?

Father - (His smile falls down) You may!

I finally and for good, released myself from his invite grip and opened my door before stepping out of the car and close it behind me. When I attempted to run off without a word, eventually, my father called me.

Father - Bridget!

I knew he was calling me. It wasn't particularly my name, but I knew he was calling me from behind, because we've had talked about it already before we even arrived here Bristol. Marjory weren't so keen on calling me it, but she couldn't deny with my father's usual discontentment regarding an opposite opinion of one's self, so she kept it to herself.

Me - (Rolling my eyes before turning my head to his direction) Yes?

Father - That's your name now! That's how you're gonna get called here, you hear me? Plus it's no change really! Not that much!

Me - Yeah I know!

Yeah, I have to know.

Father - (Smiles) Right! I'm going to stay here until I don't see you in my sight anymore!

Gee thanks, but I'm not 5 anymore. This is seriously the worst nightmare.

Father - That means you go immediately in the school and you don't talk to anyone, is that clear?

WHAT? Are you freaking kidding me? Just like in kindergarten! Wow! I'm surprised it hadn't changed. But hey, guess what?... I still have to agree and commit myself to him. Gosh. Help me.

Me - Yes!

Father - Good girl!

I wish not.

Father - I'll come and pick you up at 3:00 PM and don't be late! Set your watch for later! I don't want you to be stuck in these dirty old, yellow vomit looking bus!

Hahahaha. Sorry but that was funny. I literally wanted to laugh outside of my mind, but I retained myself for once.

Father - That's Greaser like and I don't support that at all!

Here it goes. An example of my father's ridiculous stereotyping view.

Me - (I'm on the rush) Ok! Cheers!

I walked off and left him without a word. Exactly what I wanted to do. But I heard him mutter "Cherios!" anyways. A thing that he taught me that anyone living in the UK do for saying "Thank You" or "Goodbye", in a polite way of saying. Well... least is what my father said years ago. Now I use it daily and certainly going to use it here.

I went to the school entrance, but stopped myself and looked at the numerous of people staring at me in shock. Yes, I know it's probably my dress, or maybe...

I turned my head towards the direction of where my father was still parked with his car, and he was lighting a cigaret. Ugh. I hate cigarets. I abhors what it does to anybody's health control. Gosh. I hope I will never become addicted to that.

I turned back to my peers and heard some girls and other people in gang saying things like...

(Your boyfriend's well mint!), following (Yeah!) with a cute and small girl standing in front of this crowd, with very red hair and a sexy assemble. But I thought to myself that she was dressing a little bit too slutty for my taste. Or maybe I shouldn't say that. We're casually dressing as the same way in term of exhibition. God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be that judgemental. I saw that she had a double. Well let's say that she had twin. Gosh they look so similar, except with the fact that the other looked more appropriate dressing and more calm. She looked like she didn't have much of attention comparing to her sister. Man! I wish I could just talk to her, but I didn't. I just kept walking. Reminding what my dad told me earlier.

The sexy looking twin - He's totally fit! He took me to the Stakis Grand last week for surf, turf and shots!

Apparently from the many girls in this crowd, the name of her boyfriend is Danny Guillermo. A popular one I suppose. I bet he's one of those douchebag, whose goal is to fuck anything that moves. Words like: Wow, Safe, Lush, Foxy, Cute and something like "He's signing Samantha's tits", don't really appeal for me to think differently from my own point of view of him. A strange, but cute looking childish girl with blonde hair formed in two pigtails exclaimed "Bonkers!" And looked down on her striking, but yet beautiful opposite looking friend with lighting blue eyes, sitting on a bench. She had dark, straight brown hair and glamorous and sexy style. She had black eyeliner contouring her big blue eyes, a big, but short violet dress or as I could see as one. Black short under it. Not like I'm perf or anything, but it was pretty showy. Blue square diamond patterns tights. Lots of cool bracelets around her left waist and several pearling neckless around her neck. She really looked cool, compare to her excited friend. But I wasn't going to judge. She sure does look like a really good person. In fact, she looks kind of pretty as well.

Childish Blonde Girl - (To her friend) What's surf and turf, Eff?

Eff - (Smoking) Sex!

She smiled a little glimpse at her friend, while some smoke came out of her beautiful mouth when she said it. Her mouth were not too big, not too small, but certainly not as big as mine.

While I was passing by them, I saw that she was gazing up at me very suspiciously. Like she wanted to read through me! The furtherer I got, the more her gaze stayed. I knew she was curious and interested by me, but I didn't felt like she was yet giving me an invitation to her joint. It was fine for me. But me as well, I wanted to know what she has exactly in mind. But I was too awkward now to stop myself from walking off.

Childish Blonde Girl - Wow! We'll have a whizzer time at this college, Eff! I'm definitely going to have surf and turf, ASAP! Mum says boys only have one thing so my plan is give it to them lots of times! That way I'll get good at it! Be really popular and maybe my toes will stop throbbing!

When I completely went off and inside the school, I heard the Childish Blonde Girl calling her friend Eff from behind me "Eff? Effy? Are you listening to me?", as Effy said back "Yeah, sorry! I wasn't listening!" "Oh, that's fine with me!" said the Childish Blonde Girl without any guilt. She really didn't seem to care. Like she didn't care if Effy knew that she really existed. I continue my little walking trip and went anywhere I could see before going to the gym. I wanna make sure that I see at least my locker first.

(Cook POV):

We were walking by the hall. No fucking way, we were the kings of creations. There was me (James Cook), Freddy (Frederick McClair) and of course, JJ (Jonah Jeremiah Jones). Everything was quiet and nobody could stop us from where we were. We was talking shite about the early conversation on the girl that just fingered my cheekbone, covered with fake blood (ketchup) as she licked it just a bit on her finger, for then saying how "Sweet" it was after her father had just broke onto a bike and made an accident, which I gladly got off about. Jesus. That girl was such tease. Hope that I could fuck her right here if I ever see her again. Which I know I would. She did have pretty eyes, and a pretty little face, just like JJ kept saying over more than an hour ago. But most likely, I was looking more at her body than anything else. That cheerful body of hers. God's finest creation.

Anyroad. Freddy and JJ were still arguing about the girl watching one or the other. I didn't care. At least she knew I existed. But I'm pretty sure she hadn't seen JJ at all. THAT, I can be fucking sure about. How could I possibly be wrong?

Freddy - For fuck sake, JJ! She didn't look at you, ok! The whole time SHE was looking at me! And I can assure you that over a million years!

JJ - If you're trying to comfort yourself, I bet it's the best way to scam her, not screw her! That is why your perception are blur compare to mine!

Freddy - Are you out of your mind or are you plain daft?

JJ - For your information, I had pass my exam of an elevated 45 points in front of yours, which makes me more than shrewdly advanced astutely than you already are showing without your pure and epigrammatic benevolence of course! So no, I don't think the word "daft" specifies me all that well!

Me - Gee mate!

I always knew that JJ was the clever speaking guy. He was clever in everything. But he had also his flaws, which is why I had been stuck over him ever since we were little. My two best mate, Freddy & JJ. What will I be without them? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Freddy - O.K? I think I can find one then! You're a wimp!

JJ - Hey I'm not a wimp!

I laughed. As Freddy and I agreed and told him together that "You're a wimp!" to him.

JJ - I'm not a wimp!

Me - (Trying not to laugh more) Then prove it! I know you far more than you think!

JJ - Well leastwise I'm not afraid of saying what I feel in the inside!

Me - Yeah, but sometimes you can't shut the fuck up in the outside when you need to and when it comes down to it, so... yeah! You're a pansy!

JJ - Hey I'm not! Stop calling me names, Cook!

Freddy - But it's true, you wouldn't even fucking dare yourself to go try and ask someone out! And that's one of the reason why you are a wimp!

As I walk excitedly around the hall, I almost want to dance, but then I walk backward and face straightly JJ. I'll walk normally later.

Me - Plus you're the cherry on top of the blossom, not the blossom on top of the cherry !

At least Freddy knew what I meant by that, because at the right moment and time, he started to laugh. Oh thank God we're best friend. It's crazy how much best friend can be sometimes. They always know what the hell you mean. It's like inside fucking jokes or secret hand-shakes. We chose one and we end up knowing it forever. What a bless to know that. JJ still has some way to go on that fact, even if he's wise-mouthed.

JJ - What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Me - (Laughing a little. Now I'm gonna have to tell him in full details) It means...

JJ - (Froze) Careful, Cook!

As I attempted to know what he meant by that, I accidentally stumbled down on someone as I felt it knock on my back like hard iron shield.

Me - (While falling) What the f...

I fell on the floor with the person that made me trip as the person fell as well, all because of the strong hit that made us simultaneously slip on each other's grip. But I knew the person I stumbled on was a girl. I hadn't seen her face still, but one thing I knew about is that my head went in collision right through her, might I say, admirable and tactful breast. I felt like a reborn baby. I wanted to suck her tits and touch her breast so badly and tear that beautiful, short white dress that she wore. May I say, this dress aloud me also a great view of how beautiful her boobs were. Comfy with a great shape. They were big, but not too big. Just simply perfect. I smirked to myself. How the 'ell did I get so lucky like that? Probably out of luck I'm guessing.

It wasn't long until she decided to move out. Now I could finally catch a glance of not only the rest of her body, but her face as well. And as she did sit next to me, I've realized that my heart had suddenly stopped its pompous motions. My whole body went frozen, and I were petrified and stuck on my spot. I haven't realized my mouth were wide opened. I had never seen such beautiful and attractive creature in my whole life. An absolute goddess of all goddesses. I must be seriously dreaming because if it aren't the case, then I must be in heaven from now on. She was such an angel. An angel coming to get me from all troubles. So perfect, so delicate, so everything altogether. I couldn't stand it. I think I had to geez in my pants for at least 10 times every time I had to stare her in the eyes. Her beautiful and natural plumped lips, exactly like those black women have. Those large and tempting brown eyes. Her small and tiny nose. Her wide and bright, straight teethes. Her long black hair that stops near to her bum. Her little squared jaw that I imagine myself bite a million times a day, just for sake of making her moan my name over and over again until it sounds endless to my ears. Oh dear, I want to kiss those lips like those open petals of a growing flower. I want to taste her all over, and just the thought of it makes me have an intense shiver down my spine and everywhere in my body. I must get her, she's way too good for me. I know I cum now, but I cum just for you baby, just wait till daddy comes for real. The other girl I have met today doesn't even beat the heavy hotness that this woman has in every way imaginable. Even Angelina Jolie does not fit the category. Italian-Jewish looking. I could take a picture of her there and keep it with me until I bloody die and hoping it will be firmly placed in my hand if they ever decide to bury me. I'm fucking barmy. I lose my fucking marbles over her. She drives me fucking crazy just by her standing there. Shite. I was right, I wanna tear that dress in millions of pieces and bonk her like Jack the Rabbit style until she bleeds all over the place and sweat from every inch of her flawless and tall body. Drop vanilla ice cream down her fanny and lick it as best as I could do with a simple cone. She is the reason for me to give up all humanity and porn. The only sexual-intercourse I would have will be with her and her only. That made me think to go and buy some old erotica book for practice. God, she gets me hard. So fucking hard, it's outrageously unbearable. I sweat and blush so much that I feel like my whole body would be exploding like a-bomb. Now, that's official, she's mine. I just already fucking love her and no one will stop me from thinking so.

Me - (Finishing my line) Fuck!

Hot Girl - (Wide-eyed, but worried) Oh, I'm really sorry! I haven't seen you coming!

Me - (I smirk) Me neither, sugar!

I hate acting like such a hot shot, but I have to. It's bullocks, I know, but for this case I cannot let her get back to her activity without impressing her and making her love me at first sight. I don't want to lose her. But also, I'm accustomed for calling women like: Sugar, Cherry, Honey, Hon, Doll* and others. I know I'm a prick, but aren't we all boys? The only goal I have now, is to see her smile for once. And she did. She blushed at the same time. The fucking best thing in the world. She looks shy compare to what I have imagined. Cute.

I got up and gave her my hand for her to lift herself back up again. At least she delightedly accepted it. As she was back to her feet, I took back her hand and twisted it until she made her way around my arms in circle, like those usual tango dance. And as she beautifully made it through, I cleverly after decided to place on her hand. Generally girls don't like to get these kind of attention at first. They might as well slap you across the face in high regard. But one thing I was sure about, was that she showed me that she weren't from here. Sure she talk wonderfully like all of us British, but there is still something that I feel about her, that I won't feel from other women around here in Bristol. Oh, never mind.

Me - (Smirking at her) Cheers, doll!

I examined her whole body one last time, before walk away backwardly like I did when I first went through her.

Me - (Walking away backwardly to face her one last time, before turning my back on her) See you later alligator!

Damn. My plan amazingly turns great. Exactly as I would've like to expect. I'm a genius.

As me, Freddy and JJ were walking and heading to the gym, no one were suspecting us. JJ shyly smiled to himself. I knew that he thought as well that she was radiant. And I think Freddy thought as well, but I don't care. I wasn't interested.

JJ - Not for a short while crocodile!

Me - (Annoyed) Did I asked you to say that?

JJ - Sorry! She was so bloody and insanely hot! Honestly, I've never laid my eyes to someone as pretty and sexy both in the same time in my whole entire plebeian existence of living! What a wonderful creature that God has brought into earth! Seriously!

Me - (Agreeing) Fucking are, heh?

JJ - Really beautifully sexy! Her face and all!

Freddy - Yeah, she wasn't looking at you, JJ!

JJ - Neither did she to you, Freddy!

Freddy - (Pissed) Shut up, JJ!

JJ - Affirmative, sergeant!

Freddy - I said shut up, JJ! It's not that complicated!

JJ - Ok! Well, it kind of is!

Freddy - JJ?

JJ - What?

Freddy doesn't answer.

JJ - What?

Again.

JJ - WHAT?

Freddy - See?

JJ - See what?

Freddy - See you can't shut up!

I laughed out loud. Oh dear Freddy, you what's in my mind.

JJ - Well it's not my fault if you're calling me for no reasons?

Freddy - Did I say I wanted an answer?

JJ - Yes?

Freddy - (Looking at him confuse) Yes?

JJ - Yeah?

Freddy - (Emotionless) No!

JJ - Oh!

(Brigitte POV)

I had watched the 3 boys disappearing in, what I see is the gym. This boy I had ran through and that fell on me was kind of cute. I think they were all interested in me. All wide-eyed. That makes me wanna laugh, but thankfully I haven't. I didn't know this boy's name, but he sure were charming. I bet a little womanizer with a strange charm, but I'm guessing he got me on that one. His short brownish hair and his beautiful blue eyes. I bet he could be good in bed. As handsome as he is. NO, Brigitte think straight. Oh fuck it. I'm not gonna call myself Brigitte anymore. Nor does Bridget fits me either. I'm gonna call myself... Stone. Like my last name. That's it. No change.

Female voice from behind me - Hi!

I turned my whole body behind and saw the girl that had been staring at me the whole time I arrived in the entrance. It was...Effy. and she was not alone. She was accompanied by her friend that kept talking to her about... I don't remember what. The Childish Blonde girl.

Me - (I smile with enthusiasm) Hi!

The Childish Blonde girl squirm through Effy to show up her lighting face, with full excitement and handed her hands to me to shake. Which I gladly accepted.

Childish Blonde Girl - (While shaking unsteadily my hand) Hello! I'm Pandora! I'm useless and Effy only friend!

Effy - (Rudely to her) Shut up, Pandora!

Pandora - I'm sorry, Eff!

Me - (A little shocked) Oh, um... I'm Bridget Stone! But call me Stone! (I half-lie) I'm a French exchange student! But don't tell anyone!

She looks like she would. Hope not. Hope I can believe she wouldn't.

Effy - Oh, you're French! You don't sound like it at all!

Me - (It's the moment to show them, as I spit out my best Parisian French accent) Vraiment? Ah Bont!

Both looked at my their mouth open. I know it sounds different than what they would've thought.

Pandora - (All the more excited) Oh my god that was totally cool! Teach me how to!

Me - (I chuckled) Maybe a little bit later! I hope! I'll be glad to if I could!

Effy - (Gives her hand for me to shake as I immediately shook it as well) I'm Elizabeth! But call me Effy!

We stopped shaking hands as she starting speaking.

Effy - We've practically have the same name! Stonem mine is! But I'll call you Stone if you prefer it! Like I like to be called Effy! Don't worry, I won't get you in trouble for anything!

Thank God for that.

Me - (Smiling) Thanks!

Pandora - But if you're French, how come do you know how speak English all that well?

Effy - (Rolls her eyes) Oh please, Pandora! (Harshly) Really?

She was staring at her with a death glare and I couldn't catch exactly why Effy was so harsh with her. She haven't done anything. Now I'm starting to see that Effy really thinks of her as useless, as Pandora just told me. She shouldn't feel that way.

Me - (Trying to keep it stable with Effy, but without being rude of course) No it's ok, it's just a question that's all!

Maybe I should stop saying "that's all!" If you know what I mean.

Me - (Continuing) Well to answer it clearly, my dad is British, so that's what makes it, well... it! I've learned from here and that's how I've got here!

Not particularly true, but let's say.

Pandora - Cool!

Effy - Oh God, Pandora would you belt up for one second in your life!

Ouff... that was horrible. Is she on drugs or what? I've never really met someone as mean like that, apart from my dad eventually. Maybe I shouldn't question it. Maybe she really does have some problems and I'm not supposed to know about it. I wish, if it were the case, but let's just try to forget it.

Me - (Laughing it off) No it's ok! I've just moved here with my dad! It's his birth town! After my parents had just split, I was forbidden to see my mother and forced to live with my rich father!

Effy - Oh! That makes sense!

Pandora - Awful!

This time Effy haven't rolled her eyes for once, because of Pandora supposed worthless allegation. She just stood there listening to my story.

Me - Yeah! But the truth is... (I have to tell them) I don't really like my father!

Are you kidding me, I despise him. I grow a huge and personal hatred towards him.

Effy - Oh, well, that makes us quite ironically linked and almost as well similar on that fact! I hate my dad as well! Not too much, but sometimes yes!

Me - (Not lying) I wish I could back to France!

Effy - But you cannot right?

Me - Nop! (Changing subject. To Pandora. Just for curiosity) But why did you just call yourself useless, if I may ask?

Pandora - (Smiling like she does not care) Oh, that's Effy that calls me that!

Effy - (Refusing to stare at Pandora, but you could see that she was grinning her teeth out) Pandora!

Pandora - Well it's true, isn't it? (She turns to me with a wide smile) But I don't mind, really!

Is she forced to say that or is she really serious. I think it's both. I feel some pity for her.

Me - So why are you girls friends anyhow?

Pandora - Oh that's because I'm the only one who can comfort her, despite her lack of usual contentment and emotional disabilities! Not in my side of course!

Effy - (Yelling) Pandora, shut up!

Well for that one, I'll have to agree that she must've shut up. No one likes to be represented with emotional disabilities. Be it isn't her fault.

Pandora - I'm only trying to tell the truth, Eff!

Effy - Yeah, but the truth can hurts!

True.

Pandora - Oh I'm sorry! (Opens her arms wide with a big contenting smile) Want a hug?

Effy - (She went wide-eyed and step way back out in distance from her. She surely didn't want to get a hug) I think we should go to the gym! Want to come with us? I've met few and interesting people lately! Some of them told me about you! How... (She looked over me to head till toe) sexy you really looked!

Me - (Surprised) Me?

Effy nods.

Me - Already?

Effy - Yes! (Smiles a little) Don't worry I don't bite! I'm new too! And so does she and so does everyone! I'm guessing we're two contemplative muse, I suppose!

I didn't no what 'ell she meant by that, but the only thing that I could say was "Yeah!"

We 3 went into the gym. Last I've seen, I think I will be able to see the strange, but sexy guy that had just made me trip and then kissed my hand for an apology today, right after I had met Pandora and Effy personally. My two, now, best friends. And if I may say, I've never really had best friends or even friends. My peers were all too snob for me. But here it looks like an easy place to make friends. I'm shocked.

The interior of the gym were gigantic and pretty normal looking. We were installed in the corner on blue benches lined up and down with a placard stabled on top of our heads, for a sign of welcome for our last year of high-school, saying "Roundview College, Your gateway to the future". Me, Effy and Pandora were sitting down on the lowest bench. I would've liked to sit higher, but I didn't mind really. At least we were not the last ones to come in. I looked up from my bench and saw the guy that had hit me earlier. He was smirking straight at me, as I smirked back, but went smiling to myself with pure shame. I had realize that he was looking at me the whole time I took my first step in the gym. What a cheeky lad. He should've invite me over before it was too late. Gosh he had great features. Beautiful plumped lips, even with him biting and sucking on his black pen was awfully attractive to me. And his red shirt. Such a boyish fucker. Woah, Stone. Calm down. He's only a boy. Fucking cute one, but behave. Oh shite, he's still looking at me. Gosh that is embarrassing.

(Cook POV)

I was looking at her since the beginning. I will never stop staring at her, even if my whole life depends on it. Finally she looked up to me once more and smiled. This perfect smile of hers.

JJ - (Smiling to himself) She smiled at me!

Cook - (I knew that she smiled at me, but I didn't have to argue for that) Cool!

Freddy - She, erm, didn't smile at you, JJ!

Freddy was right. She was smiling at me. Though, thanks for backing me up dude.

JJ - I think you'll find she did! Mum was right! A lack of pubic hair isn't necessarily a drawback!

Freddy - It is a drawback!

JJ - Girls are more interested in my character than my cock! And that's just been proved!

Freddy - But she was not looking at you! Fuck me you're blind!

JJ - On the contrary! My eyesight is keen!

Freddy - Yeah? How many fingers am I holding up?

Freddy shows up his five fingers.

JJ - F... (Gets hit on the head with his palm) Ow! (He puts his hands dramatically on his head and whispers) You always do that!

Me - (I laugh) I've got so much cock hair I can backcomb it and use it like a lure!

A female voice from behind me - Nice!

I quickly turn and saw a nice looking, blonde girl. She had short bleached blonde hair. And a wore colourful, flowered outfit.

Me - (Maybe I could take advantage of that one) Like a porcupine!

Blonde haired girl - Right, your all prick!

Me - (Wow, she had to go that far) Toosh!

Blonde Haired Girl - (Looking down on me) You mean touché!

I grew an instant urge to look over her fanny for some perverted reason, but than she wasn't pleased so I stopped.

Me - (I smiled) Probably!

Blonde Haired Girl - (She sat down) Tosser!

Me - (Feisty) Nice!

She looked pleased with my answer as she smiled a bit and I laughed. Oh ok, now the teachers are coming.

Me - (I point to the audience) Here we go!

We were hearing some dumb music popping out of the blue, while our teachers appeared suddenly from the entrance door. People kept talking and talking. And may I say, the headmistress is pretty mighty good looking.

Headmistress - Could I have your attention, please? Yes, we are starting!

The principal - (Activating the alarm talker and yelling through it) Attention! Pay attention!

Headmistress - (Continuing) Welcome to Roundview College! We are a designated four star educational establishment under the National "We're All In It Together Initiative" leading to ultimate improvement status! Anyone who screws that up will be officially burnt at the stake!

The Principal - And expelled!

Headmistress - Yes, and expelled! God help you all, you're gonna get some qualifications! Any questions?

Farting noice, as everyone started to laugh, so did I.

Headmistress - Thank you! Now, before that


End file.
